Allinadayswork
On December 21st, 2018, the shortest day of the year brought upon a bad omen. Lasting that day only, Silly Server #2, one of the major universes in which many TF2-nimals thrived, was mysteriously erased from existence. This brought upon an invasion throughout all the surviving worlds. imposing black figures began to swarm many regions, including Jolly Roger Bay, Bigcity, Mega, Winter Park, and Nordhaven. These beings were named after the only thing they would say as they spread terror throughout: The Allinadayswork. Biology The Allinadayswork are a possibly alien race first recorded during 2018's Winter Solstice, shortly after Server 2 mysteriously disappeared. Their actual anatomy is completely unknown, as none have been able to be killed and dissected as of yet. All we know is that they appear to be made of a pseudo-solid black tar-like substance, and they are able to stretch, enlarge, and/or contract their bodies at will. Their common form is very similar to TF2-nimals of the spy order, and it is in this form in which they say their trademark call: "All in a day's work". Behavior When they were first discovered, the Allinadayswork appeared to be a hive-mind society. Each would perform near identically, and would all carry out the same tasks with no delay in between each unit. They were vicious, and would gather in hordes to swarm individuals. Anyone who got in the Allinadayswork's way would simply be assimilated into the creatures mass. However, upon their defeat in The Battle of Jolly Roger Bay, their hive-mind was broken, leaving behind independent-thinking creatures with a simple intelligence. The Allinadayswork are very curious and passive creatures, although their intimidating looks usually frighten civilians. They can still prove a deadly foe if provoked, and to this day there have been no reported casualties among their ranks. Known Specimens * Paridox: The leader of the Allinadayswork, one of the first encountered along with Friedrich Hans. * Friedrich Hans: His stature is unknown (if there is even a hierarchy in their species). One of the first Allinadayswork encountered along with Paridox in Snowfort. * Jack Frost: First encountered in Winter Park. Allinadayswork numbers increased exponentially after his appearance. Has remained mostly solitary after the hivemind collapsed. Notable Encounters * First Contact: The Allinadayswork were first encountered in Snowfort, on December 21st, 2018. There is some evidence that they have existed since December 13th of the same year. Only two, have yet to engage in combat. * Echidna Shrine Massacre: Three Allinadayswork assault and kill multiple Krusty Krab employees. * Battle of Jolly Roger Bay: The Allinadayswork are defeated by Little Xim and his RPG Team. after their defeat, the Allinadayswork go to the deepest reaches of the bay and begin constructing a fortress in a last ditch attempt to protect the hive-mind. This attempt was stopped with assistance of the Silly Server's mythic guardians. The Allinadayswork began to assume independent personalities shortly after. * Nordhaven Encounter: A small pack of Allinadayswork begin to explore the festive town of Nordhaven. Many civilians unsettled at first, but eventually became accustomed to the company. One civilian was killed for inciting violence against the Allinadayswork. * Valley of the Ancients, Mariokart: Many Allinadayswork preside here. To Become One Being assimilated into the Allinadayswork requires the use of /equip, /resizeme, /voiceme, and /colorme commands. In the Silly Servers, this would require a donor rank or higher. # Be a pyro without any cosmetics. # use the /equip command and equip the spy model. If you hold either the flamethrower or thermal thruster the model goes into a-pose. # use the /voiceme command to change your voice to spy's. this will allow you to use the "All in a day's work" voiceline by pressing 'cheers'. # use the /colorme command to become pitch black. # use the /resizeme me command to deform your body in any way you'd like Trivia * The Allinadayswork are immune to all currently available weapons, and theoretically can never be truly defeated. * The Allinadayswork's shapeshifting capabilities improve the more they learn about their surroundings. our scientists believe that in due time the Allinadayswork will be able to blend in perfectly with their surroundings. * A particularly loud individual named Ampersand is thus far the only person who has survived an Allinadayswork attack. Witnesses only claim hearing one thing: "ALLINADAYSWORK SHUT THE FUCK UP". * Theorists say that the Allinadayswork are a pre-existing TF2-nimal species corrupted by the remnants of Server 2's inner consciousness. This can be inferred as Server 2 went down shortly before the Allinadayswork were first seen, and then went back up once the hive mind was successfully destroyed. * They are still rather rare, as there are only a few dozen of them in our world. * Allinadayswork are most comfortable in the cold dead vacuum of space, implying that they are an extraterrestrial species. * Early Pre-Paridox Allinadaysworks have been observed chasing other creatures, suggesting that they were once territorial. * Allinadaysworks usually have varying torso sizes. Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Ignus